


Odd

by ancalime8301



Series: Legacy [26]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Post Mpreg, Post-Quest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-23
Updated: 2010-09-23
Packaged: 2018-06-08 07:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6844318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancalime8301/pseuds/ancalime8301
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Primula notices something odd about Frodo's fingers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Odd

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't get it up to a double drabble, or down to 175 words, so -as is fitting given the subject matter- it sits awkwardly in between.

"Where's the other one?" Primula asked as she stopped counting his fingers upon reaching the gap.

"I lost it." That was how he'd decided to tell it, at least until she was old enough that finding out what really happened wouldn't give her nightmares.

She paused in thought. "Are you ever going to find it?"

Startled, he looked carefully at the toddler in his lap. Her expression was one of serious concentration, and she tipped her head up to stare in his face when he didn't answer. At length, he replied, "No, I'm afraid I won't ever find it."

"Oh." Now she appeared troubled, one damp, pudgy finger tracing lightly over the scar before returning to her mouth to be sucked on as she pondered. "Odd!" she declared triumphantly after a moment.

"Odd?" Frodo questioned.

She nodded vigorously and held up her hands in demonstration. "Even," she said seriously. Then she grasped his hands. "Odd."

Frodo smiled at his precocious child. "Yes, odd."

She resumed right where she left off, grabbing each fingertip and counting as she went, finishing at 'nine' with a squeal as the nine fingers tickled her mercilessly.


End file.
